


It Itches

by Batfink



Series: Dreamscapes [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Explanations, Kissing, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Scratching, Swearing, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper finds Tony trying to stop Loki from scratching his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Itches

Tony and Loki were sprawled out on the sofa. Tony with his feet up on the coffee table, going through emails on the TV with Jarvis. Loki still reading on the StarkPad, his feet in Tony's lap.

Tony was casually rubbing his thumb across the sole of Loki's foot. Loki was scratching at his chest underneath his shirt. “Are you picking your scabs?” Tony asked, swatting at Loki's arm.

“What of it?” Loki asked not stopping.

“It's gross. Stop it.” Tony pulled a face and Loki removed his hand from his chest.

“That's all the emails, sir.” Jarvis informed him.

“Thank fuck.” Tony sighed. “Okay, anything else?” He swatted at Loki's arm again as his hand had returned to his chest.

“Do you wish to change the security protocol now that the avengers are aware of your house guest?” Jarvis enquired.

“Yeah, can do.” Tony smiled.

“Speak friend and enter protocol initiated.” Jarvis confirmed.

“What kind of a name is that for a security protocol?” Loki asked.

“It does exactly what it says on the tin.” Tony laughed. “Someone wants up here, Jarvis greets them at the elevator. They speak to him and if they are a friend, he lets them enter.”

Loki chuckled. “What protocol were you on before?”

“That was full lockdown. Although its code name is paranoid hermit.” Tony swatted at Loki's arm again. “You'll make it bleed, stop that.”

“It's itchy.” Loki protested.

“Fine, leave it alone for thirty seconds.” He pushed Loki's feet out of his lap and stood. “I think I have something that will help.” He crossed to the bedroom, returning a few seconds later, a bottle in his hand. “Shirt off. Turn around.”

Loki sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off before turning around on the sofa, tucking one leg underneath himself so that his back was facing Tony.

Tony uncapped the bottle. “This is a massage oil, but it's very good for bruises and should soften up the scabs a bit.” He began to rub the oil onto Loki's back.

“Sir, Miss Potts is on her way up.” Jarvis announced.

“That was quick.” Loki turned his head to look back at Tony.

“She gets text alerts every time I change the security protocols.” Tony shrugged. “Don't worry about it.” He kept rubbing the oil into Loki's skin.

“I'd rather not have my back to her when she arrives.” Loki frowned.

Tony rubbed at a spot on Loki's shoulder. “No problem. I'm done on this side, turn around.”

Loki turned until he was facing Tony but reached for his shirt. “Oh no you don't.” Tony pulled the shirt out of his hand and tossed it aside. “I'm not having you scratching any more.” He poured some more of the oil into his hand and began rubbing it into Loki's chest as the elevator pinged announcing Pepper's arrival.

Tony heard the sharp click of Pepper's heels as she approached. He also heard the abrupt moment the clicking stopped and knew that Pepper had come far enough into the room to see Loki. “Hey Pep!” He greeted her cheerfully not turning around. Instead he continued to rub oil onto Loki's chest. Loki for his part was staring at Tony's hand, his long hair covering his face.

Pepper heaved a deep sigh then took a few more steps towards them. “This had better be good Tony.” She huffed taking the last few steps that brought her over to them and sitting down on the opposite sofa.

Tony finished rubbing at Loki's chest and wiped his hands on his jeans, before handing Loki back his shirt. As Loki slipped it on, Tony turned to face Pepper.

“Loki was being mind controlled by the Other when he lead the alien invasion, but he still managed to ensure it failed. The Hulk freed him from the mind control but as Thor was taking him back to Asgard, the Chitauri managed to grab him. They were torturing him for information, but when the Other was killed, they dumped him here.” Tony said in a rush, reaching out to place his hand on Loki's thigh, squeezing gently.

“I see.” Pepper nodded. “Do the avengers know?”

“Yes and they're all on board. Well, except Clint. We're still waiting for Clint to react.” Tony shrugged.

“Okay. What else do I need to know?” Pepper asked.

“That depends, do you mean company related, me related or general avengers gossip?” Tony smiled at her.

“Give me it all and I'll decide what I need.” Pepper chuckled.

“Well...” Tony thought for a moment. “Oh! Big news.” He bounced in his seat. “Coulson is not dead. Fury saved him but didn't tell us. Take him off the Christmas card list.”

Pepper gaped at him. “That's fantastic news. Why would Fury keep that from us?”

“Thor says they used alien technology to save him, maybe they are concerned about side affects.” Loki interjected.

“Could be.” Tony agreed. “Let's see, what else... Steve has gone to get Bucky. Turns out Fury had a tracker installed on him. Seriously, off the Christmas card list.”

Pepper shook her head. “You think Steve can get him back?”

“There's always hope.” Tony glanced at Loki and smiled. “Mind control is a tricky thing.”

“Okay.” Pepper stated. “We need to start putting a positive spin on this if we are going to avoid a public fiasco when Loki is found to be back on earth and not in jail. We need to make out that he is being temporarily contained while his story is verified. It's not going to be easy but I think we can work something out. Do you need me to hold off until Fury's been told? I'm guessing he hasn't since he hasn't been in the building.”

“No. We need to wait until Clint comes around, but I really don't care about Fury. Let him find out with everyone else.” Tony grumped.

“Okay, I'll get the story laid out and organise a press conference. Loki, you should probably attend but if you do... Tony, you'll have to keep your hands off him in public. One scandal at a time please.”

“What?” Tony exclaimed.

“Tony, you're petting him like a cat right now and I bet you're not even aware you're doing it.” Pepper laughed.

Tony turned to look at Loki, his hand was on the back of Loki's neck, fingers stroking through his curls. “Fuck.” He laughed pulling his hand away slowly. “I honestly hadn't noticed.”

Loki smiled at him and Tony looped his arm around him pulling him close. “One scandal at a time, check. I'll behave.”

Pepper laughed. “I'll be sure to stand between you, just in case.”

“Your lack of faith disturbs me.” Tony huffed, trying not to smile.

“Don't you go paraphrasing Star Wars at me mister.” Pepper chuckled. “I've known you long enough to know when I can and can't trust you.”

Tony laughed, releasing Loki he stood and crossed to the sofa Pepper was sitting on and threw himself down beside her, grabbing her in a tight hug. “Thanks, Pep.”

“You owe me.” Pepper hugged him back.

“Pepper, if I give you any more pay rises you'll be earning more that the whole of the rest of the company put together. How about something else? Just name it?” Tony grinned.

Pepper was silent for a moment before replying. “I want an Iron Man suit.” She said at last.

“Seriously?” Tony pulled back and looked her in the eye. Pepper met his gaze and nodded firmly. “Done.” Tony held out his hand and Pepper shook it. “I'll get Jarvis to refine the specs and we'll get one sorted for you.”

“Not that hideous red though.” Pepper smiled. “Meanwhile, I'll get started on this.” She kissed Tony on the cheek and stood. As she went to leave, she passed Loki and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Tony is putting a lot of faith in you. He'd better not be disappointed.” She tightened her grip on his shoulder, her nails digging in fractionally.

Loki looked up at her and smiled. “He won't be, I promise.”

Pepper nodded and released his shoulder stepping away and leaving without another word.

“That went well.” Loki said raising an eyebrow in Tony's direction as Tony moved back over to sit beside him again.

“It's Pepper.” Tony smiled shifting over until he was pressed against Loki. “She knows when to trust me and when to kick my ass.” He leaned over and kissed Loki.

“Lucky for us, your friends seem to be quite the understanding sort.” Loki smiled licking along Tony's bottom lip.

“We've all had our issues.” Tony nodded nipping at Loki's lip. “I guess it makes us a bit more willing to give people a second chance.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” Loki smiled pressing his lips to Tony's.

“You deserve it after what you've been through.” Tony slid his hands under Loki's shirt. “Is the oil helping any?”

“It seems to be.” Loki nodded turning on the sofa so that Tony could move closer.

“Great, I'll keep using it then.” Tony pushed Loki's shirt up and began kissing his chest.

“Any excuse.” Loki laughed running his fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony licked at one of Loki's nipples. “Who says I need an excuse?”

Loki gasped. “Very true. You really don't. Could you just scratch that bit there for me?” Loki indicated over his shoulder.

“No.” Tony laughed. “No scratching.”

“Please.” Loki begged.

“Oh for pete's sake.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He reached behind Loki and gently scratched at his shoulder for him.

Loki leant back into his touch and practically purred. “Oh, that feels good.” He gasped. “Don't stop.”

Tony chuckled. “Seriously. You wouldn't rather I did something else instead.”

Loki lowered his head to look him in the eye. “Honestly, right now, no. Please just keep doing that. Maybe left a bit though.”

Tony laughed but moved his fingers slightly left and kept gently scratching at Loki's shoulder for him.


End file.
